


Birthday Breakfast

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [41]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Haru didn't really want or need anything special for her birthday. But that wasn't gonna stop Ren and Goro from doing it anyway.(Prompt #47: "We go on three…")
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Persona 5 Protagonist/Okumura Haru
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Birthday Breakfast

Haru had said she didn’t really want or need for Ren and Goro to do anything big for her birthday. But they didn’t really care about that. They still wanted to do something to make her feel special.

They both woke up much earlier than her and went straight to the kitchen to make her breakfast. This had been Ren’s idea. There was perhaps even a little too much food in there for just breakfast. Waffles, fruits, pancakes, and even homemade bread. The last thing they prepared was a mug of hot milk.

Goro grabbed the tray, following behind Ren as they walked back towards the bedroom.

“We go on three…” Ren said as he stopped in front of the bedroom door.

Goro rolled his eyes. “Do we really need a timer for this?”

Ren simply shrugged, but still counted. “One, two, three!” And then he opened the door.

Ren woke her up while Goro walked into the room with the tray full of food. Haru groaned a little as she sat up.

“Ugh, what time is it? Did my alarm go off?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Oh it hasn’t gone off yet, don’t worry. But-” Ren helped Goro settle the breakfast tray onto the bed, both of them on either side of her bed, smiling at the way Haru blushed and gasped. “-happy birthday!”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do so much!” She smiled, drinking some of the hot milk and then eating some bread.

“Well, Ren insisted on it.” Goro smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed beside her, gently running his fingers through her messy, fluffy hair. “Happy birthday.”

“Everything in there was handmade, too.” Ren smiled. “Except for the fruits, of course. And all we did with the milk was heat it up.”

“Well, I would be surprised if you had managed to grow fruits and find a whole cow without me knowing anything about it.” Haru giggled. She took a bite of the waffles and then squealed. “This is all so good! You should have some! I doubt I’ll be able to eat all of this on my own anyway.” She stabbed another piece of waffle with her fork and offered it to Ren. “Here. Say ah~.”

Ren simply smiled, leaned over and opened his mouth. “Ah~.”

Haru fed him the waffle. Ren did agree with her that it tasted great. He smiled.

“Here, Goro, you too.” She grabbed another piece of waffle and offered it to Goro this time.

“Ah, don’t worry about me. I’m not hun-” Goro was interrupted by his own stomach’s growling. Snacking on a few grapes and nothing else as they prepared everything else had hardly filled him enough.

“Just take it before I make you eat the pancake.”

Goro’s blush deepened and he glared at her. But then he sighed. He was never good at being angry at her for too long. He opened his mouth just like Ren and let her feed him.

“So?”

Goro looked away from her. “It’s good.”

“Oh, you’re so cute.” She pinched his cheek, but he didn’t really fight back against that.

“I think you’re cuter.” Ren smirked and leaned his head on her shoulder.

“You’re just saying that because it’s her birthday.” Goro pouted, leaning on her other shoulder.

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are. Everyday you say that we’re both equally cute.” Haru argued, poking Ren’s cheek with her fork.

“Alright, alright, you got me.” Ren laughed.

He then kissed her cheek. Seeing that, Goro kissed her other one at the same time. They could almost feel how hot her cheeks had gotten as she blushed and giggled.

Haru didn’t know how much more they might have planned for that day. But it didn’t matter if it was a lot or just a little. Because waking up like that alone was enough to make it possibly one of the best birthdays she ever had.


End file.
